Web search engines are used for searching for information over the World Wide Web (WWW) and can be accessed through a web browser. Web-pages typically contain text and multimedia content elements that are intended for display on a user's display device. Multimedia content elements are generally displayed using portions of code written in, for example, hyper-text mark-up language (HTML) or the JavaScript® programming language that is inserted into, or otherwise called up by documents also written in HTML and which are sent to a user node for display.
A web search query refers to a query that a user enters into a web search engine in order to receive search results. A web search query typically includes one or more key words. Different people would typically query a search engine using different search queries even when they look for the same content. Consequently, the task of finding relevant and appropriate search results respective of a search query is complex due to, for example, language differences, or interpretation of the requested content. Furthermore, often is the case where a user seeks information, but cannot accurately express the objective of the search when using a textual search query.
A gesture is a form of non-verbal communication or interaction in which visible bodily actions communicate particular messages, either in place of, or in conjunction with, speech. An on-image gesture is a form of a gesture of a user's interaction with a multimedia content element including, but not limited to, web pages. The on-image gesture or combination of gestures may include, but is not limited to: one or more touch gestures, one or more scrolls over the at least a portion of the multimedia content element, one or more clicks over the at least a portion of the multimedia content, one or more responses to the at least a portion of the multimedia content, a combination thereof, a portion thereof, and so on. The touch gestures may be related to computing devices with a touch screen display and such gestures include, but are not limited to, tapping on a content element, resizing a content element, swiping over a content element, changing the display orientation, and so on. An on-image gesture as being indicative of the user's interaction with the displayed content may be utilized to clarify the user's intention with respect to a search query.
It would be therefore advantageous to provide a solution for providing search results by using a multimedia content element and an on-image gesture detected thereon as an input web search query.